


Therapy this week will be sexual in nature

by Anonymous



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: (almost) all the old lyctors fuck John in revenge and it's cursed, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgy, but somehow LESS cursed than that would suggest!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John Gaius gets fucked by the old lyctoral set. This is not a place of honor
Relationships: Everyone/John Gaius | Necrolord Prime
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous, TLT Kink Meme





	Therapy this week will be sexual in nature

The "room" beyond the River had a party atmosphere to it. There was a table stocked with pink-filled wine glasses, and one with ominous goblets full of deep red wine. There were huge quantities of small, unidentifiable hors d'oeuvres, none of them visibly edible. In one of its thousand corners there was a fountain that ran bright and threateningly blue. On it floated a hundred tiny dishes, each one with a bonbon. And in the middle of the room was an alarming piece of furniture, to which the asshole formerly known as God was nudely strapped. At his tip and at his tail Cyrus the First and Valancy Trinit were making a beast with a somewhat higher number of backs than average.

“They always had such stamina,” Augustine said wistfully. He had gone first, having most recently been fucked over by God, and had done his best. Now he sat, flagging, en deshabille in an overstuffed armchair.

“It was their hobby,” Mercymorn said. “Whereas yours was being turned down.”

Augustine wasn’t given an opportunity to respond, because John started whining loudly into Valancy’s cunt, and that set Cyrus off, who cried out in his unashamed way and came himself. When the two of them pulled away from their ex-overlord, Ulysses wandered over to fiddle with his dick.

“I always said he shouldn’t play the violin like that,” Augustine said. “Alarming.”

“Too specific a kink?” Ulysses asked the rest of the room. A general mutter of agreement went up. “Okay, here, I’ll-” and he fished out something slim and shining, and a bottle of lubricant.

“Where did he get that?” Cassiopeia wondered aloud. She was seated next to Mercy and Augustine, so she could treat them as a form of amateur theatre. “I know for a fact that sound’s not his.”

“Oh, I had it on me when I crossed over,” Mercy said. “It’s a plug.”

“Is it?” asked Augustine with alarm.

"Hrmfghrsfhr," said John Gaius, whose mouth was now occupied by some sort of freeform dildo strapped to Titania. Her hands were feeling industriously around his throat.

"What's that dripping out of him?"

"Oh," Mercymorn said, "I just invented that liquid. It doesn't have a name yet."

"Very creative," Cassiopeia said approvingly. "It's always so impressive, Mercy, what you get out of the human form."

"I forgot that you actually complimented me sometimes," Mercy said, just as Augustine said, "yes, quite. Did you know she made me come lymph once?"

_"Mercymorn,"_ Cassiopeia gasped. "You _didn't._ With _Augustine?"_

"Only for reasons of treason," Mercy objected.

"'Twas the season," said Augustine mournfully. He was no longer flagging. John burbled again, and Ulysses and Titania high-fived over his back.

“Where is Alfred, anyway?” Cass asked. “I haven’t seen him.”

“Oh, he’s last in line, so he’s as far as possible away from me,” Augustine said. “For the comfort of the reader, you know.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “Naturally.”

Then a hush fell over the room. John could be heard in the background panting. The lights seemed to dim for a moment, then blazed. From a doorway that had just been put in, a long shadow peered in. It was the cavalier, the legend, the stone-cold fox herself: Pyrrha Dve.

A low _oooooOOOOoooo_ floated over the lyctoral crowd, and then someone (Cytherea) shouted, “Pyrrha! Have you come to join in?”

“No,” Pyrrha said to someone (Cytherea). “Just dropping someone off.”

Mercy sat bolt upright in her chair - she knew the smile in the doorway behind her.

“I’m going to go and have sex with my wife,” Pyrrha said.

“You _married_ her?” Gideon said incredulously. “But _I_ married her!”

“You gate-crashed our third wedding, actually,” Pyrrha told him. “But I don’t need to use you for your body anymore, and I’m choosing to ignore my own trauma this year, so it’s fine. I forgive you.”

“I need an annulment,” Gideon said sadly.

“You fucking died,” said Augustine. “It counts.”

“But it doesn’t for them?”

“You’re very annullable?”

John whimpered and came on the floor.


End file.
